Your Everything
by Sarah Cabbage Patch
Summary: A little loveydoveyfluffy look at the Titans in the future.... Well one's thoughts and feelings in particular on their very special day anyway.. Enjoy! ONESHOT ONLY


Teen Titans: Your Everything

One-Shot

Disclaimer: Ce n'est pas moi... les Bastards. I also do not own the words to this perfectly beautiful song, "Your Everything" by Keith Urban.. Who is, apparently, my friend Bean's husband and her Beastmaster...

Summary: A little lovey-dovey-fluffy look at the Titans in the future...

A/N: Yeah I decided I wanted to make a little one-shot here seeing as how I can't seem to think of anything to write for my other fics. I promise one of these days that I'll get my mojo and my muse back and these darned stories will done. L8R Daze...

* * *

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

* * *

**

Richard shifted nervously as he looked at all the people surrounding him, all with huge smiles and reassuring glances on their faces. Some even with looks of excitement and finality, causing him to smirk at those few he knew were just glad he finally made his move. Garfield and Roy stood next to him, occasionally giving him a thumbs-up or a pat on the back to make sure he was still all here. As he was waiting for everything to get started, his mind started to wander as he thought back all those years to the very first day he met the love of his life.

_For some reason he couldn't quite place, he was sitting nervously in the study of Wayne Manor awaiting the arrival of someone Bruce said he had to be here to meet. They had already been waiting for over an hour and he could tell Bruce was even starting to get frustrated at the lack of respect of their guests. The raging storm outside calmed Dick down, but he was quickly becoming impatient thinking their visitors had stood them up. Suddenly, right along with a loud boom of thunder, the door thudded, indicating they had arrived. Alfred moved to go and let them in while Bruce and Dick stood and waited for them in the study._

"_May I present her Royal Highness, Azar, and guest."_

"_Thank you, Alfred. If you would, please shut the doors on your way out... Please, Your Highness, would you and your companion take a seat? Perhaps you would like something to eat or drink? You have had a long journey tonight."_

_Dick simply stood there, watching the two robe-clad figures as they walked over to a sofa quite gracefully; the taller one, Azar, sat down, setting her robe aside and politely declining anything of sustenance. Dick was impressed by the regal-ness of the older woman, becoming quickly aware of her snow-white hair pulled back in an intricate bun and her somewhat plain black robes hugging her still very feminine curves. Her face held the impression of vast experience and endless wisdom, earning her the look of extreme dignity and respect._

"_Thank you for seeing us, Mr. Wayne. This truly is a matter of life and death, I knew of nowhere else to turn at this time of need."_

"_It is our pleasure, Your Majesty. Azareth has always been a respected ally... Besides, I have some good friends who have resided there over the years."_

"_Please, just call me Azar, Mr. Wayne. I am not exactly royalty on your planet."_

_Bruce nodded and the two went into a brief discussion about one of the elders there, whom Bruce apparently had known in his past. But Dick was far from listening to them talk, as his attention was diverted to the smaller companion of Azar, who had taken to examining the shelves of books behind the sofa and who still had not taken off their robe. From what he could tell, the person was a child, maybe younger than him and, not to mention, was completely entranced in the selection of books that had long since bored his young mind._

"_So, what exactly brings you here, Azar?"_

_Dick planted his focus back on the two elders as he heard the change in tone of Bruce's voice. It clearly said he was to pay attention to find out why this meeting was taking place as it was._

"_I have a favor to ask of you, Mr. Wayne... You see, a great threat has loomed once more over my planet and there are some people in considerable danger, specifically myself and my young companion here."_

_At this, the small figure turned around from the bookshelf and walked so gracefully to stand behind Azar that Dick could have swore they had been floating._

"_Now, I know I can take care of myself, that is not the question at hand. But I hold this little one here in very high regards, simply because I have raised them as my own. And, I also know that this one here will bring about a fantastical ending to a great problem... I need to keep safe this child of mine; her mother has recently been... incapacitated and can no longer care for her."_

"_So, you wish for me to take her in? Azar, you know I would do anything to keep Azareth and its people safe, but I cannot, in any way, take care of a child at the moment."_

"_I am not asking you to personally take her in, just to find her somewhere to stay and to keep her safe until her destiny is fulfilled."_

"_Azar... I'm not exactly sure what options I have open at this moment..."_

_Dick could see the disappointment on Azar's face and he could almost feel it radiating from the young person, who he now knew to be a small girl, and suffocating the air around him. He just had to do something! This couldn't be it for them._

"_Bruce, wait... There may be a way we can help them."_

_Bruce merely looked at Dick, as did the two women; he could feel the young girl's gaze boring into him from under her cloak and he wished he could see her face._

"_The Teen Titans... Remember that group I told you about? The one I wanted to start? W-what if she came with me? Helped me to get this team together? Then we could watch over her and keep her safe..."_

_Bruce didn't know exactly what to say, but before he could do anything, Azar stood up and walked over to him._

"_Child, what is your name?"_

"_Richard. Richard Grayson, Ma'am."_

"_You would give up everything you have here and take my Precious with you and watch over her?"_

"_Yes, Ma'am. I would. If it means keeping her safe, then it's the only reason I can think of."_

"_Child, come here."_

_Azar beckoned for the girl to come over, as she did slowly, seemingly unsure of what was happening. Dick watched as two slender, small gray hands reached out from under the cloak, pulling it back to reveal intelligent-looking, exotic violet orbs, along with overflowing violet hair to match._

"_Richard, I would like you to meet Raven... Raven, this is the boy who is destined to help you."_

_Dick was rooted in his spot, completely stunned by the beauty radiating off of this goddess. He knew, with just one look in her eyes, that he would do anything for this girl and he would never regret it. Her small hand flew up to his face, cupping it in a strange sort of affection, making his knees go weak with the heat it sent through his body._

"_Thank you, Richard."

* * *

_

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**The first time I looked in your eyes I knew**

**That I would do anything for you**

**The first time you touched my face I felt**

**What I'd never felt with anyone else.**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

* * *

**

Instead of going back to the present time, Richard's mind wandered yet again to other times with his sweet Raven, his elusive and reclusive Raven. The night their bond was born, when she risked her own safety, not even knowing the entire consequences, just to help him and to make sure he came out of his hellish ordeal in one piece.

She was always there for me, there to listen when I needed to talk, there to sit when I needed company, there to yell at me when I admitted my own defeat. I would have done anything to be there for her as well and so I tried. I put myself in the front lines when Trigon came; I was there every step of the way, hoping in some way I could defeat her father for her and save her the way she did for me.

But I couldn't. She wouldn't let me because it wasn't my destiny. The only thing I could give her was my belief, my confidence in her own victory; apparently that was all she needed. I smiled myself to sleep for a week straight after that wonderful hug she gave me. She somewhat lapsed back into her old self after that ordeal, even though she no longer had to fear her father. I tried to bring her back out, but instead I ended up shoving myself into my own darkness yet again when Slade resurfaced.

After horrible, long months and an agonizingly slow defeat of my most hated enemy I had lost myself and who I was deep inside. And yet again, she saved me. She got me to see that I wasn't only Robin, the Boy Wonder, Leader of the Titans, Protector of Jump City and the defenseless; No... I was Richard Grayson, orphaned at age 5 and raised by a millionaire. I was the boy everyone wanted to be in high school, the smart one, the strong one, the popular one, the best and all that. And even after finding myself, my true self, I realized that I wanted to be more than just her friend, more than just some guy in her life.

* * *

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**I wanna give back what you've given to me**

**And I wanna witness all of your dreams**

**Now that you've shown me who I really am**

**I wanna be more than just your man.**

**I wanna be the wind that fills your sails**

**Be the hand that lifts your veil**

**Be the moon that moves your tides**

**The sun comin' up in your eyes**

**Be the wheel that never rusts**

**Be the spark that lights you up**

**All that you've been dreamin' of and more**

**So much more**

**I wanna be your everything.**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

* * *

**

And now, here I am, I thought, smiling at all of our guests around me, reveling in the simplistic beauty that was around me. I broke her down and I invaded the place where she didn't want to let anyone in. I became a part of her heart and her soul somehow and even that isn't always enough. Today, one of the biggest days in our lives, I get to share my life, my future, my name, my complete soul with you and we become one. Every morning from now on, I get to see your smiling face and bright eyes. Every night when I go to bed, I'll have you to hold on to, to keep me here in Heaven. We'll grow old together and be the type of couple who finishes each other's meals, words, thoughts, everything. We'll be there to help each other through our hard times and through our good and bad times. We'll be there period, that's really all that matters to me.

And, as I smile to myself, soon we'll get to share even more. We have a baby on the way; you told me last month that you were expecting and I couldn't remember a more happy time in my life, it was even better than the day you said "yes" and agreed to be mine for all eternity. I'm taken back to the present as suddenly music fills my ears and I look down the aisle to see Tara, Kory, and Sara walking slowly, each looking equally exquisite in the dresses you let them pick out. They make it up here by me, followed by Gar and Terra's little boy and girl, both respectively carrying our rings and tossing flower petals everywhere. But I barely notice them as everyone stands up and the music grows more emotional, signaling the entrance of the blushing bride.

* * *

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**When you wake up I'll be the first thing you see**

**and when it gets dark you can reach out to me**

**I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts**

**I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost.**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

* * *

**

Richard watches in awe as Victor escorts Raven down the aisle, her ivory colored dress billowing out around her, making her look like the dark angel she truly was inside. Her form is still petite enough, despite the growing bundles in her belly, and she seems to float once more towards him as she did the very night they met. It seems like an eternity before she reaches him and his heart gets caught in his throat as he sees her this beautiful up close. Before he can even blink, she is standing next to him and their hands and arms are entwined and the priest has begun the ceremony. They keep stealing glances at one another, both drinking in the perfectness of this day to be remembered forever. As they say their vows and exchange rings, as well as their hearts, their sweet and immaculate kiss tells each of them even more than any verbal words could ever say...

* * *

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**I wanna be the wind that fills your sails**

**Be the hand that lifts your veil**

**Be the moon that moves your tides**

**The sun comin' up in your eyes**

**Be the wheel that never rusts**

**Be the spark that lights you up**

**All that you've been dreamin' of and more**

**So much more**

**I wanna be your everything**

**Be the wheel that never rusts**

**Be the spark that lights you up**

**All that you've been dreamin' of and more**

**So much more**

**I wanna be your everything.**

**I wanna be your everything.**

**I wanna be your everything...**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

* * *

**

A/N: Alrighty here it is...my first one-shot in a long time.. I know it was kinda pointless, but I was bored and had such terrible blockage from my other fics... Hit that little review-y button down there and let me know what you think!

L8R Daze... SCP


End file.
